Twilight Road
This is '''Halloween!' Kids are getting candy and everyone is having a good time! But there is something quite strange going on in the background. . . aren't those costumes a bit too realistic?'' You have to investigate and see if there's more to this Halloween than just fun and games? Stage 1: Spooky Time Kid The Doll:' Hey! Do you '''like my costume?' I'll need some help to get candies for Halloween, do you mind giving me a '''ride? Objective: Build 5 Bendy Coupe Rewards: * 5 * 10,000 Stage 2: Riddle Me That Mystery Man:' Oh oh oh! Going on a '''Halloween Trip?' Let me '''ask you a fun question! Objective: Give 1 right answer You have to select the correct answer to a question. If you select the wrong answer, you have to wait a period of time before you can answer again Rewards: * 5 * 3 * Blue Devil Stage 3: Trick or Treat Kid The Doll:' Great! Now it's time to '''get the candy' we deserve!'' Objective: Collect 3 Halloween Candies Build Blue Devils to create Chests. Open Chest to collect Golden Mystery card containing Halloween Candy. Rewards: * 5 * 80,000 * 4 * Zombie Muscle Stage 4: The Night is Young ''Night Claw: Hey man, you seem pretty chill, wanna hang out a bit? There's a street I know that's pretty nice to visit.'' Objective: Build 1 Zombie Muscle Rewards: * 200,000 * 5 * Relic (Magic Pumpkin) Stage 5: Last Friday Night ''Splatter: HEY! What are YOU doing here? You're gonna '''ruin our entire operation! Objective: Collect 2 Bones Battle to collect Bones Battle cost: 10 Donuts Possible bosses: * Crowgrin * Donuts Witch * The Guardian Rewards: * 15 * 10 * Kid The Doll (30 minute trial) Stage 6: Wrath of a Wraith Sir Hollow:' Nice try, '''mortal!' But if you want to stop us from harvesting your souls, you'll have to get a repellant to scare us monsters!'' Objective: Collect 1 Garlic Build Zombie Muscle to loot item (note: likely to require a large number of builds before item is dropped) Rewards: * 10 * 15 * Rocket Monster Stage 7: Fury of the Lich Lord ''Lich Lord: Fool! Stay away from the Souls I have worked so hard to collect, or I will '''take your own! Objective: Collect 3 Souls Build 4 Rocket Monster to unlock battles Battle to collect Souls Battle cost: 10 Donuts Possible bosses: * Zombie Leon * Count SWAGULA * Sir Hollow Rewards: * 15 * 20 Stage 8: Riddle Me Twice Mystery Man:' Saving the world? Yeah '''whatever!' I'm only interested in '''asking you questions! Objective: Give 1 right answer You have to select the correct answer to a question. If you select the wrong answer, you have to wait a period of time before you can answer again Rewards: * 5 * 10 * P-Donk Stage 9: Sulking of the Lich Lord Lich Lord:' Oh you just had to '''ruin my day' didn't you? Well now you're upset me! I'm not '''talking to you anymore! Objective: Build 3 Chouchou If you do not have the Chouchou unlocked, you will have to build and sell P-Donks Rewards: * 30 * 30 Mega Battle: Revenge of the Lich Lord Lich Lord:' Why do you '''give me Cars?' You think it'll make me feel better? TRY HARDER! I want '''more cars! Objective: Build more Chouchou Mega Rewards Super Bonus Battle This battle appears when there are 3 days and 11 hours left. It appears as a new Mail item, and lasts for 2 days. Would you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see. It's dangerous to go alone! Take this with you! Collect Skull. Battle: Spooky Zone (10 ) Special Workers available for capture: * Chicken Zombie (Wave 2) * Zomlouis XIV (Wave 3) * Time Monster (Wave 3) * Succu Bella (Possible Boss) * V.I.P Monster (Possible Boss, very rare) First time reward: 5 Mystery Cards Special Workers * Night Claw (70 ) * Kid The Doll (320 ) * Splatter (850 ) * Crowgrin (Stage 5 possible Boss) * Donuts Witch (Stage 5 possible Boss) * The Guardian (Stage 5 possible Boss) * Zombie Leon (Stage 7 possible Boss) * Count SWAGULA (Stage 7 possible Boss) * Sir Hollow (Stage 7 possible Boss) * Lich Lord (Top 5 prize) Event Cars * Blue Devil * Zombie Muscle * Rocket Monster * P-Donk * Chouchou Past Events * October 30, 2015 * October 26, 2016 Category:Special Event